Broken Normalcy
by Flameskie
Summary: AU Ignores last book* Six years after the war and everything settles perfectly for Harry Potter: life, marriage and family. It all flips out of Harry’s control when he bumps in old-flame, Draco Malfoy, in a muggle supermarket.Nothing is ever what it seems
1. Encounter

Six years after the war and everything settles perfectly for Harry Potter: life, marriage and family. It all flips out of Harry's control when he bumps in old-flame, Draco Malfoy, in a muggle supermarket. Nothing is ever what it seems.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This first chapter was beta-ed by Llyralei. Thank you very much girl! I dedicate this story to you as it would have never progressed without your enthusiasm. Wherever you are, I hope you are happy!

(I am looking for a BETA, check out my profile for more info-please contact me soon!)

Notes: Flashbacks will be in italics with ~ signalizing start and finish.

********************************************************

**Broken Normalcy**

**Chapter one: Encounter **

Silver caught emerald and time stopped, sound faded, vision blurred to be clear on only _one _image—

"Potter,"

"Malfoy?"

Harry tried not to gape at the blond man as he stayed in the motion of reaching out for a can of Heinz spaghetti on a shelf a bit too high for him. Frozen in the action of taking it or not, Harry blinked wordlessly.

The blond shifted on his footing looking away in the supermarket's crowd as he tucked some short strands of hair behind his ear at the same time.

"Let me help you with that."

His voice was raspy, Harry noted, and watched him step closer; reaching easily for the can he had been previously aiming for.

Draco Malfoy had grown up quite nicely. Not that he had ever been ugly, Draco had always been an attractive sort of looking kid, but now, with his stylishly cut hair, soft looking skin and matured built, he looked truly breathtaking. His cologne quickly got to Harry, it was faint, delicate and spicy all at the same time, but it had Draco's signature.

"You…You had always been taller than me anyways." he said, realizing a bit late that Draco was holding the can towards and looking at him expectedly. He lowered his gaze.

"Oh eh, thanks."

Their fingers brushed.

Draco retreated his hand as if he had been burnt and Harry finally looked up at him again, still holding the can in his hand how he had grasped it from Draco, alien jots stinging him all the while.

"So, I find you well."

At this, Harry looked down at the can knowing that he was been looked at by the other.

"Yeah, you too." he replied quietly, his thumb brushing on the can's tag. Another awkward pause made the noise of the busy supermarket fade away. Harry's senses were only focused on one thing now. If it was the slight warmth he could feel from Draco's body, his odor, or simply the sound of his breathing and the occasional gulp—Harry honestly didn't know.

When the blond moved, shifting again, Harry looked up. Draco was staring elsewhere, silver eyes glinting. Then, Draco chuckled, grinning and shaking his head as the situation got to him and Harry couldn't help but smile himself. He just had to smile, when had he last seen Draco Malfoy smiling like that?

"Well," Harry bit his lip as he looked up at the blond. "It has been nice seeing you again." Harry didn't know what to reply, he wasn't sure if he wanted for this unexpected encounter to finish just yet. He was dusting his brain to find something to say when he finally noticed that Draco was still there, still looking at him, and he could still, literally, feel him there.

"Yeah," Harry breathed and he tried a small smile which made Draco tint just a bit and look down. Fatedly, his gaze fell on the can in Harry's hand.

"Heinz, eh?" Harry grinned confidently this time and Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, it's not me. I don't like this stuff. Actually, it's Ginny she lo—"

"Ginny?"

"Yes, she's my wife now."

"I'm seeing someone too."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Harry was growing to understand that slight sore look Draco had sported seconds ago before he had masked it away.

"Oh," he repeated, turning a bit to place the can in his halfway filled trolley, he used that time to compose himself.

"Raided all the shop yet?"

Despite the uncomfortable situation, Harry laughed letting some of the tension go, grateful for the change of topic as he turned to be met by another grin from the blond.

"With two miniature piranhas as Potters at home, I don't see why not."

That killed the mood once again and Harry froze slightly.

"You have kids?" Draco looked stunned and Harry chewed on his bottom lip momentarily.

"I…Yes, I have two kids. Melissa and Derrick, they are twins."

Draco nodded his head. "Ah right, twins right, right."

Deciding he couldn't face more weird silences, Harry rumbled on. "They are six and too smart for their own good already. They eat like pigs and no wonder, with the mother's favorites and all…" he made a sheepish gesture towards his trolley, the Heinz can sitting peacefully on a packet of family size chips.

Draco smiled tightly and Harry felt as if he was going to panic.

"I see."

Again, Draco shifted as if he was going to leave and Harry's stomach tightened painfully. He didn't leave, he only stepped up the aisle, looking at some shelves and Harry inhaled as the now familiar warmth left him.

"So, are you on some kind of rescue mission to the supermarket for your starving family as well?" It was lame attempt to lighten the mood, but it made Draco chuckle something that sounded, "Ever the hero." under his breath. Taking this as a positive sign,

Harry pushed his trolley towards him, trying not to bump in other trolleys as he did.

"I don't have kids." The blond finally said.

"Really? It didn't really take some time for Ginny and I—"

Draco had stopped to look for what he had been searching for and pierced his gaze at Harry.

"I mean, _we_ can't have kids."

Harry's jaw tightened. "I'm sorry," somewhere in his mind, he wondered how it happened that he was having this kind of conversation with Draco Malfoy, in the middle of some muggle supermarket.

"All I can say is to keep trying. As I was saying before, even if with—"

"No, I mean, _we _can't. _He_ can't." The blond was smirking as he watched Harry flush.

"Right." And Harry reached for some random spice on the shelf, not even seeing what it was, his moves somewhat jerky.

"Just," he heard Draco trail on, "checking out the groceries and seeing if there was something worth cooking, if anything hit my mind."

"Cooking?"

"Yeah, I like cooking."

"Yes, eh, I remember. I'm just…surprised that you took it on."

Their eyes met again and Harry's heart thumped harder. He stopped the trolley to let a few people pass, his hands grasping tightly at it.

"It's only for a hobby." The blond said, "Nothing serious."

"Shame, you could be a professional."

Draco shrugged at that, his eyes left Harry's as he stepped on, Harry with his invading trolley, right behind.

"It's ok. I do it occasionally, for special occasions I guess."

"Are you celebrating something?"

"Yes, our anniversary."

"Ever heard of restaurants?"

Draco bolted around; face unreadable as Harry stopped in mid step, eyes going wide as he realized what he had said.

"I mean, it would save you the trouble…" he said quickly, trying to cover what had suspiciously sounded like a jealous snap to his own ears.

Hesitantly, he looked up at Draco. The man was watching him carefully and Harry breathed out, not liking it. However, Draco had a small smile on his face.

"It's alright, I don't mind."

Harry was forced to stop at a side as a pair of trolleys passed trough. He wasn't really sure to what Draco was referring to exactly, him not minding cooking or Harry going all jealous—for how weird it might have sounded.

"Look," he said after they had more space, but he didn't move from the trolley, he wasn't sure if it was alright to not have something separating them.

"I'm sorry, it—"

"Don't worry about it."

Harry nodded but said nothing else. Finally, he took hold of the trolley and swung slightly to pass the blond. "I need to get going," he said in a rushed tone. Harry slowed down his pace to push a carton of juice, squishing the salad in the process, before it fell from his trolley. "It was nice seeing you."

Harry had taken just a couple of steps before Draco called to him.

When he stopped and turned, Draco was at his side. Once again, what was Draco's essence reached to him, Harry felt it, and as Draco's lips moved, he wasn't sure if he was paying more attention to how they were moving than the beautiful sound they were making.

"Coffee?" Harry repeated stupidly. Draco licked his lips, "Yeah, I know this really good café' on Night's Bridge road, I thought, we could meet up and well, catch up or something."

Yes, definitely beautiful sounds. Oh no wait, what was he thinking?

Harry's mouth opened to say something, overwhelmed and stunned that Draco would want to `catch up' with him. It was then that a meaningful glance passed between the two. Harry looked away, his heart somehow slowing.

"Draco, I'm…I'm married." As the blond exhaled, Harry shivered at the hot breath that met his cheek. Draco wasn't even that close, he wasn't, but Harry was so aware about him that every single thing he did, to Harry was amplified.

"I know," the low tone made Harry shiver again and he tried to shift his position to hide it. "But I, seeing you now…It's been so long."

Harry could feel his cheeks heat at an incredible temperature and he looked down at his clutching hands on the trolley, his knuckles were deathly white.

A long sigh came from Draco and Harry felt him step closer. He looked up then, stopping Draco with his glance.

"Just, as friends I mean, just to talk and have a cup of coffee."

He looked sincere and even if Harry couldn't find it in him to analyze the blonde's expression to a better depth, he knew Draco had that hopeful look on his face. That hopeful look that made his cherry lips part and the bottom to pout just a bit as his eyebrows fought to stay neutral but a crease would wonder in the middle, his eyes looking carefully at him, fully knowing that if he'd look to intensely, his hopefulness would have showed.

Harry knew him to well for that. Still, there were some parts of Draco that Draco could have never hid from Harry and even now, after so long. Deciding that it was slightly amusing, Harry breathed in and nodded.

"Alright then for old time's sake it is."

Draco gave him a charming smile, as if this had broken the ice around them.

"Splendid," he was still smiling, "when are you…free?" "Oh, eh—" Harry looked away as he thought about that, heart speeding once more as he scowled at himself for acting as if he were sixteen again. He glanced at Draco, darn it, _that_ wasn't good.

"I don't know." He said finally, purposely missing Draco's reaction.

"I'm quite busy, life and all…"

"I understand."

"Yeah."

"So…"

Harry swallowed as he looked down at his trolley, already regretting the fact that he would have lots of shopping bags to attend to later.

"I need to get going now." He vaguely thought if he sounded like a parrot. "I'm glad I saw you."

This made Harry pause in his mid motion to push the trolley.

"Yes, me too and I'm certain will get to catch up some other time."

"Sure." Draco didn't sound too sure. When Harry looked at him, he was frowning. Harry chewed at his bottom lip, not liking Draco's expression.

"Look, I, it will be for another time, ok?"

"Right." The blond agreed in a sarcastic way. "Of course we will. Next thing I know, we'll randomly meet at some parking lot or hell knows my own funeral."

"Don't say that!"

They glared slightly at each other and only when Draco looked away did Harry talk.

"Why are you making this such a big deal? I have my own life, you have yours. You can't just expect me to leave it because you decided to show up and—"

"What? Potter, all I wanted was a nice conversation in front a cup of coffee, that's all. I never meant to steal the great Daddy-Harry-Potter from his family. I just asked for a couple of hours of your life, is that too much?"

It had perfect sense what Draco was saying, Harry decided, and he knew that it had been him overreacting and not Draco. But he couldn't, finding Draco here like this was having a strange effect on him.

However, before he could have made a worse fool out of himself, Harry looked away and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll give you my mobile number then, er, do you know—"

"I know what a mobile phone is, Potter." Draco broke in, still irritated. "My partner is a muggle."

"Oh, I see, right."

Before he knew it, Harry had found a pen and some paper, scratched down his number with a slightly shaky hand and handed the paper to the blond. This time their fingers didn't brush and Harry didn't know if it was right for him to feel disappointed.

As he drove home that night, his head was swimming with what had happened. He couldn't believe it. He would have never said it.

Harry had met his arch enemy in a muggle supermarket.

Enemy, to then the surprise, surprise— sudden boyfriend.

To the, surprise, surprise, sudden heated relationship, a wave of emotions Harry had experience only with the blond.

And to the pressure of their secret relationship, then their major break up, the war, the 'sides', Voldemort…

And then, to seven years later in some flimsy muggle supermarket, they met again.

Harry suddenly spanned the car to the side of the road, cars hocking wildly at him but he didn't care. He stumped his foot on the brake and breathed in quickly as tears suddenly blurred his vision.

Draco. He had seen Draco again. After all that time, no letters, no words of him, not news no nothing. After all the talks about how Draco had been fooling him, how he was on the 'other side', how he wasn't right.

Harry had met him again.

The twenty-four year old suddenly grasped at the wheel, resting his forehead on it as he wept. He didn't know if it was by relief, grief or them both together or because he was so confused or because he felt so happy but so angry or because…

He had seen Draco again.

And dear Merlin, all the wrong Harry found in that was because he was contradicting his friend's words.

Because, all in all, seeing Draco Malfoy again to him had felt terribly right.

So, Harry cried.

********


	2. The Happy Family

********

**Chapter two: The Happy Family **

The house was dark and quiet when he returned, that was unusual. Harry placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table, managing to jump some Lego and a little pony at the same time. He was glad that Ginny wasn't home with the kids yet. His eyes were probably red and Harry didn't feel like explaining himself to his wife. With a sigh, he turned on the lights; it was six and outside it had been dark as if midnight since early five in the afternoon, unforgiving and cold this winter was. Harry resigned himself to order the grocery in the cabinets and fridge, knowing that if he'd leave the mess, Ginny would have a word or two with him.

_Draco. _

He couldn't get the thought of the blond out of his mind. Harry had given him his mobile number, it made Harry's heart accelerate with trepidation and he momentarily felt around his coat for his phone.

"I need a shower." He announced to the empty house. "I need to cool down and just forget about everything."

********

Warm water hit his skin, sliding down his body. Steam rising, the shower door misty already, Harry closed his eyes and let the water cascade on his head. He breathed, placing a hand on the shower wall as if for support as his body tensed and relaxed in painful quivers.

_Draco._

Harry's hand closed into a fist and a chocked cry escaped him.

"_Ginny?" _

"_Yes, she's my wife now." _

"_I'm seeing someone too."_

"_Oh."_

Harry had meant to say that he was glad that Draco had found someone, he had wanted to say that he looked happy and that even after all the war, his silver eyes still sparkled with life.

He hadn't said anything about it.

"_Cooking?" _

"_Yeah, I like cooking."_

"_Yes, eh, I remember. I'm just…surprised that you took it on."_

Harry breathed a choke and a chuckle at the same time, leaning his head on the wall, the water hitting his neck and back. He tried to relax. Draco had always been good at potions, it wasn't a surprise when he begun to nurse an interest for cooking, holding extraordinary talent for that too. Harry smiled sadly, eyes closed tightly, heart heavy but weak in his chest. He had always looked forward for Draco's cooking.

"_Why are you making this such a big deal? I have my own life, you have yours. You can't just expect me to leave it because you decided to show up and—" _

"_What? Potter, all I wanted was a nice conversation in front a cup of coffee, that's all. I never meant to steal the great Daddy-Harry-Potter from his family. I just asked for a couple of hours of your life, is that too much?" _

Harry's legs almost gave out and he cried even more.

Yes, too much for too little. What if he wanted more, what if—?

"Harry dear, I'm home!" Harry quickly stood and stopped the water. "Daddy!" he smiled at the happy squeals coming from downstairs. He quickly grabbed at a towel knowing well what the current stampede was as it got closer and closer. There were hurried knocks on the door and he had little time to secure the towel around him when he was pounced on by two identical redheads.

"Daddy!"

Harry laughed, feeling warm at the sight of his kids and chuckled as they hugged at his knees and waist as he still held on the hem of the towel awkwardly.

"Daddy, Uncle Fred told me a new joke today!"

"I saw aunty Hermione! She helped me with my reading!"

"And then Grandpa promised as to go to Diagon Alley!"

"We even saw Uncle Ron getting scowled at by grandma!"

"And Uncle George said we could go in his and Uncle Fred's joke shop again!"

Harry looked between them quickly as they talked animatedly, their dark eyes shining up at him, freckled faces curved in smiles. He was breathless at their energy and enthusiasm, and he smiled patiently even if he was dripping wet and cold air was coming from the open bathroom door as his kids were grasping at him.

"Kids, let Daddy go, don't you see he's just come out of the shower?" Melissa giggled wildly but reached for Harry's hand.

"Da, Da!" She said ignoring her mother, "Will you tell Derrick and I about Hogwarts again? Please? Uncle Ron was talking about it today, and Aunty Hermione said that we'd probably go, oh, please tell us about it!"

Squeals of 'please' rose in the bathroom as the twins started a well practiced chorus. He looked up at Ginny, smiling.

The woman was leaning on the door, arms crossed over her green jumper, her hair in neat waves and soft make up on her face as she smiled at the scene.

"Hey love," she said gently and came to peck Harry on the lips. Harry hesitated slightly in the kiss but if Ginny noticed, she didn't show it.

"Eeww!"

Harry and Ginny broke in laughter and watched Melissa and Derrick jump around, covering their eyes with their little hands.

"Now, you two. You are not in the Weasley's headquarters anymore so no more accepting apologies for acting like clowns. To your bathroom now, you'd better be all sparkling and clean before I set those spinaches Daddy bought on your plates."

The twins both squeaked in horror at the mention of spinach and scrambled away.

"Daddy! Traitor!"

"You shouldn't have bought the greens!"

"Out you!" Ginny scowled, but she wasn't being severe and grinned as the two ran away.

"I swear, what with Ron telling them stories about all the evil Slytherins, they are never going to eat anything remotely green! Sorry I was late." She said, closing the door. "Since it was the last day of school and it ended earlier we went to visit the Grandparents."

Harry watched her move around the bathroom, taking away her earrings and rings.

"Later on, almost all the clan was there, we missed you."

Her eyes met Harry's trough the mirror and her smile faded a bit. She turned around, placing her jewelry on the basin.

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

Harry wanted to say something but he couldn't speak, he nodded and after a pause he pointed to the shower. "I guess the shower made me drowsy, it's been a long day."

At this, Ginny smiled understandingly, and walked to embrace Harry.

"Ginny, I'm all wet, I—"

"I know."

Harry awkwardly locked his arms around her, he could feel her breath on his neck and he swallowed. Soft lips pressed on his skin and Harry felt his body tensing.

"I'm so glad Christmas vacation finally started. No more picking the kids from school, no more running around to the ministry…More time to be together."

"Gin—Ginny!"

The redhead was now trailing her lips on Harry's collar bone; she smiled and nuzzled her way up to Harry's cheek.

"I want you to make love to me tonight."

"Ginny!"

"It will be fine, Harry, it will be fine."

And her hands were suddenly pulling at his towel, caressing his tensed body and Harry jumped away. Ginny gasped in surprise and looked at Harry with a worried expression.

"Are you sure, you're alright?"

"I, yes, I'm sure just…Dinner and the kids and really, I'm tiered…Later, ok?"

Ginny looked at him carefully, but then smiled.

"Ok, I'll go prepare dinner then."

With that, she walked by him, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek and went downstairs. Harry exhaled and backed to the wall. He closed his eyes, heart thumping so hard it hurt.

Not again.

After the Draco thing and the twins, it had taken years for Harry to be even comfortable to touch Ginny in any sexual way. However, Ginny had been patient and kind and now, only recently had they made actual love. Harry felt nothing of it, deep down. It was good, sure, it felt grand. But it felt like sex, not love. Ginny had gotten used to him tensing up at any of her advances, and she showed to be understanding enough, but when he had froze before, Ginny had looked almost hurt.

Draco.

It was always because of him. Harry had felt so attached to the boy that he couldn't have faced sexual contact with any other for such a long time. It felt wrong and it made Harry feel so shameful he couldn't explain it. However, with the years on, he had learnt to let go, to forget…

But seeing Draco today, it had changed everything.

Tears were stinging at his eyes again and Harry shook his head as he walked in his and Ginny's room to find some clothes. Was it possible to be crying this much?

They had talked. It had felt as if nothing had really changed, they still couldn't have a real normal conversation without a slight brawl in it. This made him smile, his heart giving a nostalgic thump.

Harry had given him his number. The man gulped passing a hand trough his wet hair. What had he been thinking? It was wrong of him to just, let it all happen. Not that something was happening, but it was happening to him anyways. And it couldn't.i _"Just, as friends I mean, just to talk and have a cup of coffee." _/i

"Right." He muttered under his breath, and he fumbled for some cloths.

*********

_Harry, _

_You've must have been really tiered last night honey, you dropped dead on the bed and I didn't have the heart to wake you for dinner. Now, it's nine in the morning and I'm bringing the kids to the shopping center, the twins are looking forward to see Santa. We will be back by four or so, mom will join us soon. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you, but you looked so at peace. Try to relax, ok? We send our love! _

_-Ginny _

Harry dropped the note down on the kitchen table and sighed. The sun was pouring in the room, warm and gentle and Harry stretched. It was a beautiful morning, the birds chirped and the sky was light blue and looked so high and infinite that no clouds were visible.

Harry ruffled his hair and checked the cafeteria for coffee, there was none. Groaning, he began to prepare some more. It was roughly eleven o'clock in the morning when Harry had woken up, his first official day of vacation; it had felt magnificent to wake up with the thought. Sleep had been nice and refreshing; he was just turning on the fire under the coffee machine when he heard it, the vague ring of his mobile phone.

"Shit, not some emergency at the ministry!"

He skipped up the stairs and bolted in his room, searching his coat in a rushed way. Finally he found his phone but frowned at the display.

_Private number._

Shrugging, Harry flipped it open.

"Hello? Harry Potter speaking."

This was met by silence and Harry was about to ask if there was anyone on the line when a chuckle came.

"Do you always sound so serious on the phone?"

Harry's mouth fell open and he lowered himself on the bed, stunned. He had forgotten all about last night.

"Draco?"

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry's mouth quivered and he begun to play with the quilt, nervously.

"I…Good morning."

He hopped he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

"I don't," he said quickly. "sound so serious on the phone, I just thought it was the ministry or something."

More chuckles. "No worries."

Harry bight his lip, heart beginning that thump-thump against his chest. He gripped hard on his cell phone, scared that if he'd let go of it Draco would go away and even if they fell into silence, Harry was glad for it. He was glad that Draco wasn't there, looking at him, so Harry closed his eyes, allowing a smile and he settled with listening to Draco's somewhat unsteady breathing.

He wondered what Draco was thinking about.

"So what are you doing today?"

Green eyes burst open and it took a while for Harry to reply.

"Harry?"

"Eh, yeah I'm here just…I was checking my agenda."

"Agenda?"

Harry felt himself flush. "Eh, yeah."

Now, Draco laughed and Harry bit his lip as he passed his hand trough his hair.

"Okay, so what does your 'agenda' say?" Harry smiled, grateful that Draco had chosen to play along, somehow.

"That I might hmm, be free?"

"I like your agenda."

"Thought you'd do."

"You know me too well."

"I'd say."

They laughed and Harry felt sudden warmth from the simple conversation. His jaw was already a bit sore from all the smiling.

"Yeah," he said after the chuckles had died out. However, Draco took over.

"Want to have breakfast together?"

"That's weird; I was just making myself coffee."

"Oh. Is Ginny--?"

"They are out shopping." Harry found himself saying quickly. "They're—"

"So do you want to meet?"

Harry bit his lip. "Yes."

There was a pause with what Harry thought a sigh full of relief from Draco. He wasn't sure how to take that sign.

"Would that café on Night's Bridge road be ok?"

"Yeah, it would be fine. I'll meet you there in—"

"Now?"

Did Draco sound hopeful just then? Harry stammered a bit but smiled as he nodded his head.

"Ok."

"Grand." Breathed Draco from the other end, it made Harry's smile widen.

"Then, I'll just get ready and I will—"

"Yes."

"Will I find you there?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll find you."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Yeah…"

"Then, I'll see you in a moment."

Another pause, his heart was all he could hear. He closed his eyes, wondering if Draco could hear it too.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye." There was a click, the call ended. Harry plopped himself on the bed, eyes wide, hands suddenly cold and he gulped.

What had he done? Why was he starting his misery all over again? Why was he fiddling with unhealed scars? Yet, he couldn't stop himself, not now. He raised the phone to his eyes.

_Call ended._

Not anymore.

********


	3. Knight’s Bridge Road

**Chapter three: Knight's Bridge Road **

"Over here, Harry!"

Harry swung around on the sidewalk to see Draco waving at him from the other side. He smiled sheepishly but didn't move as Draco quickly crossed the road to join him.

As if in slow motion, he watched Draco move in confident strides towards him, tucking his beige scarf in his reindeer coat, securely around his neck, his leather black gloves matching with shiny black boots covered by dark blue jeans.

The blond looked stunning; Harry washed his gaze up his body. His hair was shiny and devilishly styled, some shorter strands kept on going in his eyes and he pushed them away.

His heart thump-thumped heavily in its rhythm and when Harry finally met ablaze silver eyes in mere feet distance, he suddenly felt intimidated.

"Hey," Once again, Draco sounded breathless and he offered Harry a smile. "Hi,"

Harry shifted on his feet, feeling a bit self-conscious about his choice in clothing. He had settled for some simple black pants with a golden and red jumper and a white t-shirt underneath. All covered by his usual black simple coat.

"You look great." And Harry meant it. Draco's smile wavered a bit, but he then nodded his thanks.

"This way then," Harry turned to the direction Draco was pointing at and nodded. They began to walk towards the café.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"No, I had just come and was looking around I've…Never been in this part of town."

Draco nodded, "I see. Well, they make excellent coffee." Harry smiled a bit, "We will see about that."

"Still fishy about your coffee, eh?" That made Harry laugh as they stepped in the shop.

"It's not my fault if I don't enjoy water and caffeine, but real tasty coffee." "Spoiled brat," muttered Draco loud enough so Harry could hear. He turned to Harry giving him a killer smile.

"I wonder just 'who' used you to that?"

"I…" A moment of unspeakable yearn passed between them.

They looked away.

"Hello sir, I'm Stella. May I show you to a table?"

Harry was really, really glad that the waitress had come around that moment. He breathed, stomach contracting in more nervousness as he rigidly walked behind Draco and Stella.

The café was nice, Harry decided, it was warm and the wooden pavement was to a red shine that gave a really pleasant home like feeling. The smell of coffee was everywhere, mixed with fresh croissants and other lovely pastries and cakes. However, Harry couldn't really bask in the simple delight of the place for his darned panic attack.

Looking up, Draco was talking with the waitress and Harry sighed feeling hopeless. Why had he agreed to this if it was going to be…like _that_ around them? Harry felt so uneasy that he actually thought twice about turning around and run. He was about to think it again when Draco turned to him.

"Would you like to sit here?"

Harry didn't bother looking were Draco was pointing; he just nodded silently and thanked Stella as she asked for their coats and went to hang them on the hangers.

The two men sat down on the chairs, Harry noticing for the first time that they were at the very back of the café, in a quite secured spot from other people and bay windows. He glanced around, placing his hands on his lap uncertain of what to do with them, only when Draco cleared his voice did he look at him.

Draco had his elbows on the table, his dark brown cashmere pull-over elegantly fitting his body as he clasped his hands on the top of the table.

Harry's jaw tightened,he truly didn't know what to say. As Draco leant forward, Harry leant back on his chair looking away. It was typical, nevertheless, Harry wanted for the ground to swallow him up and die. It was way too late for that now, but Harry felt so embarrassed and such a goof around Draco that it was unbearable.

"Thank you for coming." His voice was gentle, and Harry knew Draco meant more by saying that.

"It's alright." He whispered even if no, it wasn't all that 'alright', exhaling as he too placed his hands clasped together on the table.

"What happened to you?"

Harry was taken aback by the sudden question; it held a certain edge he wasn't too sure about.

"Pardon?"

Draco looked away and back at him.

"Harry I, I missed you, ok? I—"

"No."

Harry's tone made Draco sit up on alert and Harry looked away, taking the menu in his hands to distract himself.

"I'm sorry; this is going really shitty now, is it?"

"You bet."

Draco smiled sarcastically at Harry's response, he felt annoyed that he wouldn't look up from the menu.

"Hm, I might have a Sundae Mint or something,"

"Ice-cream?" Draco blinked. "We are in winter, if you haven't noticed." Harry shrugged.

He didn't really want to eat ice-cream, hell, he wasn't hungry—he didn't think he could have stomached anything at the moment. Swallowing, mouth dry, he put down the menu and looked up.

"I missed you too." He whispered. Draco's mouth fell slightly open and he looked away. Harry could feel his own cheeks heat up and he looked at his hands.

"I have so much to tell you, I…"

"Not here, right?"

Draco grinned with a slight snort.

"I've always been a drama queen about stuff, haven't I?" Harry smiled as a response.

"Alright people, ready to take your order?" They looked up at Stella.

"Espresso."

"Cappuccino, please."

She quickly jotted it down. "Aye mate, would you like some chocolate sprinkled on your cappuccino?" She asked Harry. The wizard nodded. "Any pastries or cakes you'd like?"

"I'll have a slice of that chocolate mud cake I saw in the display window." Stella nodded to Harry and asked the same to Draco. "I'm fine thanks."

With that, she left the two alone again.

Chocolate cake certainly looked like a good stress relief flipped stomach or not, Harry decided. When he looked up, Draco was smiling at him.

"You haven't changed." Harry gave him a questioning look. "You still have that sweet tooth for chocolate, I see." Harry ducked his head with a grin. "Some things, I just can't live without."

And he looked up.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Such a long time that Stella was back with a tray packed with their orders. "Enjoy gentlemen!" She chirped, and walked away with a smile.

Harry reached for his cappuccino, cold fingers curling around the warm cup and he looked at the swirl of cream sprinkled with chocolate powder on top. He sighed at it, softly, letting the never ending tension go.

"Tell me about your life."

Draco blinked. "My life?" he echoed.

Harry gave a faint nod as he took his tea spoon and begun to mess around with his cappuccino. "Yeah," he finally looked up, "what have you been up to?"

Draco took a sip of his espresso and eyed Harry suspiciously.

"I'm a bore for a Malfoy."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. Somehow, the atmosphere between them was slightly relaxing.

Harry placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his knuckles as he steered his cappuccino with his other hand.

"I can't argue with that."

In a flash, both had old memories about their teenage years at school, when Draco was still tormenting Harry and both hated the guts of the other.

Harry's smirk turned to a grin. "Oh yes, such a bore."

Draco chuckled, ripping his napkin to then throw the little ripped corner at him. Instead, the flimsy thing fell on top of Harry's sliced cake.

"Great. Is this some new recipe of yours? I'm telling you now, if this is one of your ruddy experiments—"

And somehow, Draco was laughing. Harry watched him; the blonde's cheek flushed just the slightest as that dimple appeared in his left cheek.

When silver eyes were focused on him again, Harry's smile stopped its extension. "You don't need to worry about my 'experiments', anyhow. My cooking has much improved and plus, I've had other judges—"

"To kill."

"To—Potter, take that back!" They grinned.

"Come on, I wasn't that bad."

"Well, as long as you don't try to make fish tofu or whatever that thing was…"

"You savage beast, my fish pate' was delicious." Harry watched him sniff around his espresso, amused.

"Peanut-butter on fish is just not my thing then."

"You didn't like fish in the first place, so I had thought that with some salsa to cover the—Potter, you're turning green."

"I can't stomach the memory of that, it was a disaster!"

Harry's eyes shined and he covered his smiling lips with his hand. He was green alright, but because he had tremendous laughter he was holding on too.

Draco gave him a look. "I'm much better now." He promised. "Did your judges say so?" Harry couldn't help but tease. Draco nodded. "Oh yes, he has never complained." That was what made Harry go slightly rigid. "So, he—"

"Egan, his name is Egan."

Draco's voice was rather quite now and for a reason or two, both didn't meet the other's eyes.

After a pause in which, Harry poked at his chocolate cake, he said, "I see, Egan. Is he your—"

"Yes."

"Hm, are you happy with him?"

When he didn't get an instant reply, Harry looked up. Draco had a smile on his face but apart from that, his eyes showed no emotions as he looked back at Harry.

"I love him."

Harry took his cappuccino and drunk a big gulp.

Loved him? Draco loved this Egan guy? Loved? Loved?!? Harry's heart had shot so fast again, unwanted jealousy going after it.

He placed his cup down with a hard ceramic squawk and he cleared his voice. "That's nice, I hope that—"

Draco was laughing. Harry looked at him stunned. What was there to laugh about?

"Potter, you're a klutz." He chuckled on, taking his napkin and standing up as he bent over the table. Harry froze in shock now, heart stopping its marathon, as he watched, eyes wide, the blond dabbing gently at his mouth with that napkin. Harry gulped, feeling the occasional brush of Draco's fingers on his skin.

A blush spread on his cheeks and Harry willed himself to take his eyes off Draco's face.

"There," the blond announced softly. He met the green gaze and his lips closed tightly. Harry's face heated, Draco's hand still holding his chin, gently, but his fingers were firm and pronounced on Harry's burning skin. Warmth was spreading in him, it was unbearable, and it was making his head spin. There again, came Draco's unmistakable scent and then Harry pushed Draco's hands away.

"You had a milk mustache." Harry gave a smile that didn't really reach his eyes. "Eh, thanks."

Once again, the mood between them sank.

*********

Draco and Harry were walking trough a park. In all honesty, Harry had lost his sense of direction and secretly trusted Draco to lead him. Their pace was of a calm stroll, small occasional steps as they stopped at times, waiting for the other to catch up before going on speaking or pausing in their speech to breathe.

It was one of those pauses now, though, it was a forced one as they had met the railing marking the end of the park that offered a beautiful view of London's greener side. Harry sighed and rested his arms on the railing, leaning on it as he took in the view. It was cold, but not enough to make him want to go inside a warm place. Despite London's usual rainy weather, it was a nice sunny day with the occasional cloud passing trough. Families filled the park, happy chatter and laughter ruled the ex-lover's silence.

A shoulder suddenly met his, an elbow giving a gentle nudge. Harry looked up at Draco, unsure why he had come so close. "I missed you."

He was finally met with Draco's eyes, them full of meaning. Harry was speechless, his emotions a twist and he looked back at the scenery.

"Yes, I…" he tried not to gape.

"I'm really glad your fine, Harry. I thought I would have never seen you again." Draco said softly.

Harry shrugged trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, some people survive I guess."

"…And never stop fighting? Is this what you're trying to say?" Harry looked at him. "Fighting what?" he asked. "Fighting…fighting this…fighting me."

"You?" Harry wanted to laugh.

The blond exhaled; it was his turn to look away. He cleared his voice and lent on the railing as well, eyes dancing at the houses far, far away.

"We've been strolling around for hours, just talking about random subjects when I—" Harry watched him then, eyebrow raised as if daring him to finish that sentence. Draco sighed and approached the matter differently.

"Have you not noticed? It's like we are sixteen again."

Harry breathed at that comment however, Draco went on. "When I saw you in the supermarket and when I talked with you, it felt all so…Normal." He paused and Harry crossed his arms on the railing, hiding his cold hands under his armpits. A shiver rolled down his spine.

"It doesn't feel as if years have passed since—"

"Don't go there."

"What? Why?" Harry just knew Draco was looking at him again. "You're playing dumb with me, Malfoy. Stop it. You are better than that."

A misty puff escaped from Draco's mouth as he sighed.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm married, Draco."

"Yes, and I'm involved with Egan. Harry," Draco sighed exasperated, "would you stop repeating that? You've said it about a hundredth time today and frankly, I'm sick of hearing that you're tied with that Weasley."

Harry used that as an excuse to blow up. "_That_ Weasley, as you put it, is _my _wife! You leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you are not." Draco watched Harry settle on the railing once more, the man seemed to be calming down. Draco curled some locks of blond hair behind his ear as he cocked his head to a side.

"Perhaps it was a mistake agreeing to meet up."

Draco was hurt by that, but he didn't reply.

"Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me?" Harry snorted, placing his hand on his forehead. "I've been trying to go on with my life, telling myself that it was over…That I would…I tried to forget you. I tried to forget us."

"Harry, I'm—"

"Shut up." Draco looked away from Harry's fiery glare.

"You don't know half of it, what I've been trough and I can't stand it that suddenly, you've appeared in my life again. Ok?"

"Are you saying, I meant this?"

Harry groaned.

"I wasn't planning to meet you in that supermarket, Harry! I would have never even—"

"But we are here, aren't we?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Harry's mouth closed suddenly.

~_ "I should give you detention now, shouldn't I Potter? Running around late, strolling around the castle as if it were yours—" _

"_Professor Snape, don't worry about Potter, I was monitoring him all along."_

_Harry bolted around at the arrogant voice, his hands tightened in fists as Draco came to stand in front of him. He was smirking, Harry glared right back. _

"_Well, Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't have let him get this far." _

_Draco looked as calm as ever. He nodded in what seemed a professional obedient way to his head house and apologized. Harry watched this suspiciously. _

"_Of course Professor, I'll take matters in my own hands immediately. After all, it's late Professor and its now my job as a Prefect to look after the students." _

_Harry snorted. 'That git a Prefect? Looking after the students? Beats me…' _

"_Potter, Mr. Malfoy is a highly sufficient student, remarkable Prefect as such and he won't hesitate in showing you what Prefects are allowed to do if they catch students out after curfews." _

_Harry gave a sassy grin and crossed his arms. "What?" he spat, and looked over at Draco. The blond looked amused. "You'll put me in detention scrubbing floors with some toothbrush for a month? Been there, done that." _

_Snape was positively furious now however, Draco gave a deep throated laugh, eyes glinting at Harry._

"_Oh, his funny chap."_

_Harry's eye twitched. _

"_Mr. Malfoy! I demand—"_

"_Yes, yes, I understand. Come on, Potter this way."_

"_Hey! Let me go Malfoy! I can walk by myself!" _

_As soon as they turned to a different corridor Draco pushed Harry against the wall. Harry inhaled as a rush of adrenaline shook him, his hands flat on the wall to soften his crush. He looked up at Draco, angry, but the blonds' face was hidden by the darkness of the corridor. _

"_You know, you could have staid quiet and made my job easier." _

_Harry spluttered. "What!?"_

"_If it wasn't obvious, I was saving you from the wrath of Severus Snape. He might sleep-walk alright, but he gets terribly grumpy once his awake and caught in the act."_

_Harry snorted again. "You? Trying to save me? Oh please Malfoy, I don't need a bloody savior, especially against that greasy, sleep walking, bastard."_

"_Darn right, eh?" Draco's voice was suddenly cutting. He came forward in the light and Harry realized that his heart had found his way up his throat. _

"_Special, Harry Potter, fucking hero of the Wizarding world. Bloody invincible he is, right? How stupid of me, thinking I'd do him a favor just then."_

"_Oh shut up Malfoy, since when do you do me favors?" _

_Draco's voice was much quieter when he replied. _

"_Since—I decided when."_

"_Right."_

"_Don't snort at me."_

"_Right."_

"_Stop it."_

"_Right."_

"_Potter."_

"_Right."_

"_Go out with me."_

"_Ri—What!?"_

_Draco grinned, locks of hair cascading around his face and he flipped them back, his eyes caught Harry's wide ones. Harry looked rather pale. _

"_Malfoy," he said in a falsetto voice."Cut the crap, I'm shit scared already—if that was what you wanted."_

_Draco Malfoy actually chuckled. "No I didn't actually, but if its making you listen to me then, not complaining." _

"_Are you saying you don't mind a smelly date?"_

_And Draco flashed him another grin. "Are you saying you will go out with me then?"_

"_I…I didn't mean it like that." Harry felt his cheeks heat up and he bit his lip, stomach doing weird flips. _

"_Is this my so called, detention?"Draco stepped forward. "If you want to call it that…"_

_Harry just blinked up at him, Draco was strangely, so tall—when had he been so tall anyways? The Gryffindor swallowed. _

"_Malfoy, you're tall."_

_Harry's head was practically flat on the wall, the blond been so close—still impossibly high for him to hold that calamite stare if he'd have his head in normal position. _

"_People grow-up eventually, Harry." _

'_Harry?' The black haired boy wondered if Draco's surprisingly gentle tone had a second meaning to it. _

"_I've…I've never noticed." He breathed. _

_Draco was somewhat, at his same eye level as the blond leant forward, hands on the wall as he even bent his knees a bit. Harry went possibly, more rigid. _

"_It's because you never had to look at me this close before."_

_Again, Harry wondered if Draco's murmur held another message._

_Draco was smiling at him, now, so close their noses almost brushing. Harry was left speechless, utterly shocked as his body accepted Draco's vicinity in a welcoming dance. Harry's blood was swimming rhythmically at the speed of his heart which jumped up and down his throat. His skin was burning and he swore he could have seen millions of tiny golden spots appear randomly before his eyes. The tip of his nose was itching terribly, every cell, every nerve of his body felt Draco right there. _

_And Harry thought, thought that he had never been so aware of his enemy like he was now. _

"_You're shaking."_

"_I'm—I'm not."_

_Draco smiled again._ ~

"Harry?"

The man jumped, the teen-looking-Draco in front of him morphed into a mature older one—looking at him weirdly.

"I…Sorry, I spaced out a bit."

The blond huffed and shook his head.

"Er, did I miss something?"

"We were having an argument."

"Oh."

"Right, 'oh' eloquent as ever, Potter."

Harry rubbed his cheek with his hand and looked away. At the memory of that famous night, his knees had suddenly weakened. He grabbed on the railing for support and breathed in.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry."

Draco almost fell over from his standing position.

"Harry?"

"I shouldn't have burst out like that, I'm sorry."

Draco closed his mouth, nodding slowly and settled himself, even if rather stiffly, on the railing again watching the panorama.

"You were always a rollercoaster of emotions anyways." The blond murmured.

Harry watched their shoulders and elbows almost brush, and he looked away before he said anything else.

Suddenly, Harry shifted his eyes towards Draco and was surprised to meet silver eyes.

"What..?"

Draco eye's flickered for a bit, deeply looking at Harry's as if searching for something else. Harry's hands curled around the railing, warning thumps resonated from his heart.

"What?" he asked again, his voice stronger now.

And Draco smiled, smiled at him like that time when they were sixteen. "Nothing."

******


	4. Sudden Urgency

**Chapter four: Sudden Urgency **

"Da, Da!"

As soon as Harry stepped in his living room, Melissa and Derrick jumped him.

"Daddy!"

Harry laughed, dropping his coat and ending on his knees, spreading his arms wide to welcome his kids. Each hugged him at the same time and Harry hugged back.

"Hey, my little ones." He closed his eyes and sighed contently. "Da, Da!" Melissa wiggled out of the embrace, chocolate eyes light with fire.

"Santa gave me a big red present today! He said I was a good girl!" It was Derrick's turn to wiggle out of Harry's arm.

"That's not true!" He nudged his father, grinning. "You see dad, Santa was mistaking Melissa for some other—"

"That's not true!"

Harry laughed, "Kids, calm down. I'm sure you two are two angels." "Yeah, two angels that make you run the entire mall in a search party."

Harry looked up from the innocent faces of his kids. Ginny looked flustered eyes a bit glazed and lips tight as if holding on anger. "Oh-oh…" The twins chorused.

"Well, you had it coming now, did you?"

The two giggled.

"Oh no, daddy!" Squealed Melissa as she grabbed Derrick's hand. "You see," went on Derrick. "We've already had our share—" "Mummy's angry with you!"

Harry's heart sank a bit, suddenly fear grasped him and he looked up at Ginny.

"Ginny?"

The woman stepped away and turned to the twins.

"Go up to your rooms."

This was ridiculous. Harry rose to his feet. Why was he nervous? Okay. So, he shouldn't have gone and meet with Draco. He shouldn't have done it—but they hadn't done anything really, they had talked and ok, it was late in the afternoon and he had spent a whole day with him—still, nothing happened right?

Right?

Ginny suddenly threw her hands around him. Her breasts softly crushed on his chest, the curve of her body meeting his at the same time. Harry exhaled, awkwardly putting his arms around her waste.

"What's wrong?" he spoke softly.

"I was so scared today, when they ran off."

Harry sighed, relaxing a bit and caressed his hands up and down Ginny's back in hope to give her comfort.

"I was scared I had lost them, and even if my mother was there I couldn't help but feel so…Powerless."

"Gin…" his arms tightened a bit on her, the woman crying softly on his shoulder, she trembled. "I wanted you there, Harry, I needed you!"

"Ssh, it's ok, I'm here now."

Ginny's hands grasped at his jumper. "Where were you? I tried calling you but you never picked up!"

Harry was glad Ginny wasn't looking at him. He looked highly guilty.

"I was so scared…Don't leave me too, please?"

Harry blinked, but nodded. He pressed his hands on her back and left a kiss on her head.

"I won't. Ginny, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, she cried more. "Ssh, Ginny the kids."

Ginny hid her face on Harry's shoulder, her chokes silenced a bit.

"I love you, Harry." She pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were watery, if not a bit red, make-up slightly runny…Yet, she still looked beautiful.

"I love you too, Gin." He smiled.

Ginny's face screwed in what seemed pain and she pushed violently from him. "Ginny!"

The woman covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed. "I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry!" And she ran up the stairs.

Harry stopped gapping, passing a hand trough his hair in total confusion as he stood in the empty room. The Christmas tree happily twinkled in colorful lights, mocking him.

********

"Merry Christmas, Mione!"

The witch opened the door wider and hugged Harry tightly.

"Daddy!" Shouts came from behind Hermione. "Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny are here!"

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Harry smiled widely and gasped suddenly as little hands pushed at him.

"Uncle Harry!" A little brunet girl was smiling up to him. Her front teeth were missing.

"Amanda, you lost your tooths!" The girl chucked at Melissa. "Its teeth!" Giggling, the two hugged

"Hi Aunty Ginny!" Amanda said before she run up the stairs with Melissa.

"Hey, Hermione." The woman smiled at Ginny, which had a grumpy looking Derrick in her arms and stepped aside. "Do come in!"

Harry smiled and entered, immidiatly met by the warmth of the house and his best friend's smiling face. "Hi there, mate! Looking good!" They hugged. Before they started to talk, they heard Hermione's cooing voice and turned.

"Aww, why won't little Derrick give Aunty Hermione a smile?" Hermione gave one of her own. Derrick pouted, eyebrows meeting as if annoyed and locked his arms around his mother's neck and hid his face there. Ginny chuckled with Hermione.

"Derrick's just grumpy because his stuck with girls." Ginny gave a role of her eyes. "Oh, what's this I hear?" Hermione faked shock. "Since when don't you want to play with Amanda and Mel? They are the smartest girls ever!"

"Come on, mate!" It was Ron now speaking and at the sound of his Uncle, Derrick looked up.

"Don't want to be overpowered by those girls, eh? Show them how tough men really are." Derrick had a hesitant grin now.

Harry watched carefully as Ron lent towards Derrick, a conspiracy air around him. "And after all, they are just girls. How smart can girls really be anyways?"

"Mom! Let me down! I want to go play!" The grown-ups laughed and Ginny lowered the little boy whom proceeded to fly up the stairs.

When the chuckles died down, Hermione pinched Ron's ear and pulled him to her, Ron howling in pain all the while. "So, what's this about girls not been smart, eh?"

Ginny and Harry burst out laughing.

*********

A week had passed since Draco's call and Harry hadn't heard from him since.

Frankly?

It was driving him nuts.

However, his family had taken much of his attention away from the blond subject, and Harry little by little, begun to relax.

Christmas day was getting closer, a week away now and the air was filled even more with the festive atmosphere.

Harry looked around the table bubbling with chatter and laughter. Hermione was sitting at the head table, at her side Amanda and Melissa, Ginny next to her while at the other side, Derrick and Harry sat next to each other, Ron sitting at the head table next to Harry, eating and talking almost at the same time.

Harry smiled.

He was filled with warmth and was just content to watch the happy scene fold before his eyes as he pocked at his mashed potatoes.

Harry felt terribly lucky just then. His gaze met Ginny's, he smiled. Suddenly his cell phone begun to vibrate in his pocket and Harry stood up.

"Er, excuse me for a minuet."

"No worries, mate! Derrick, ate your baby peas yet?"

Harry grinned, knowing what Derrick's reaction would have been and he stepped out of the dinning room to Ron's studio.

He didn't bother checking for the number, he just flipped the phone open and placed it next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"When can I see you again?"

Harry froze, smile vanishing and he exhaled as he suddenly begun pacing, disoriented.

"Draco?"

"Please Harry? Please?"

Harry frowned at the blonde's naked urgency.

"Draco, are you drunk?"

"No, no I'm not." He said quickly.

"I just—can I see you again?"

"I…"

"Please?"

"Is something wrong?"

Draco didn't respond for a bit.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Draco sounded breathy.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Harry suddenly heard the sound of a car passing and a terribly close hocking.

"Where are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Draco said hurriedly once again.

"What…Draco?"

"I need to see you, Harry, please??"

"I…What—now?"

"Please?"

Harry licked his lips, frowning as his eyes shifted around the studio. "I can't, I'm with my family now."

"That's alright, see? I'm coming at your place; I know you live somewhere close the train station."

"What!" Harry bolted, his hand grasping at the phone in deathly tight grip. "What the hell do you think your doing? You don't even know where I live!"

"I don't care! I'll find it anyhow—" There was sudden hocking again and Harry heard Draco shout.

"Get out of the way you son of a bitch!"

Harry was appalled. "Draco, you _are_ drunk!"

"Well, what if I am? Will that make you come here to rescue me?"

"Draco calm down, what the hell is going on?"

"That bitch, Harry that bitch!"

"What? Who?!"

The line went dead.

"Hello, hello?!? Shit!"

Harry pocketed his phone and ran of to the living room again. Quickly, he searched for his coat and he begun to slide it on when—

"Harry? Where are you going?" "I'm sorry Mione, but I need to go…Please explain it to Ginny. Thanks!"

And he was out in the cold night air, leaving Hermione blinking. The woman then sighed, a weird look in her eyes as she shrugged and closed the door, nodding.

*********

Harry quickly ran down the street, forgetting all about his car, as he went towards the train station.

Draco had said something about it, and if he really had an idea where Harry lived, then, he was probably at Godric's Hollow train station.

Harry sprinted, puff after puff of air escaping him as he pushed his body to the limit.

Draco had sounded distraught, had called him for help and he was drunk, something was wrong with him.

Harry hopped the railing of a garden, deciding to cut trough some properties to make the journey shorter. He sighed in relief once he saw the lights of the train station and he quickly crossed a road, ending in a much crowded road and didn't respect the red light for the pedestrians. Ignoring the momentary havoc he created, Harry inhaled air, lungs burning, and ran even faster.

"Oh Gods, let him be alright!"

He noticed that the train that had stopped at the station had suddenly started moving and his heart jumped. What if Draco had went on the train?

Harry practically jumped up the stairs, adrenaline masking his body's pain.

Quickly going to the platform, Harry watched the train disappear from sight and he slowed his pace. He breathed in frantically, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The people that had come down from the train walked passed him towards the exit, minding their own business.

Harry's heart was beating painfully in his ears, in his head, in his throat…Anywhere apart his chest. Harry was late. He had been late. He had missed Draco.

Harry closed his eyes, still finding it hard to catch his breath.

What was he to do?

A hand suddenly pulled him up and he tensed as he opened his eyes.

"Draco?"

"That's me." The blond was grinning.

Harry stumbled back, still gasping. "What…Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Oh, good then." Harry licked his lips as he frowned, still inhaling desperately for air. Anger burning in him.

"Here," Draco said, voice pleasant, "Have a sit." He pointed towards the plastic waiting seats of the station.

Harry glared. "Fuck you, Malfoy! I thought you were in danger!"

"Am I?"

"Don't act cocky now, you bastard!" Some people around shot them glares and moved away.

"Harry, now, come on…" Draco curled some hair behind his ear. "We don't want to make a scene."

"_You_ are telling me _that_? Darned drama queen you are, you gave me a fright over the phone! I thought you were drunk! I thought you were up to no good and you—"

It was then that Harry noticed that Draco was swaying on his feet, his grin was too dazed, his eyes too unfocused.

"Hawry," the blond pouted—horribly reminding him of Derrick—"don't be mad!"

The dark haired man sighed and he grasped the swaying man, his anger floating away.

"I'll apparate you home."

Right, why hadn't he thought of that before running all the way to train station?

"You can't!" Pointed out Draco, "You have no idea were I live." The blond smirked, having a certain satisfaction at throwing Harry's words back at him.

Harry breathed, ignoring Draco as he dragged the blond towards a phone cabin. He flipped open the huge address book and begun to search trough it.

"You said you live with a muggle right? Well, you must be on here somewhere."

"Oh, right, right!" Draco sounded as if they had, for the first time, told him that the world was round.

"Then, how stupid of me. I could have searched you there all along—but I was in the right place anyways, yes?"

Harry gave him a glance, Draco was leaning on to him, in his glorious drunken state, grinning. Harry's cheeks tinted a bit and he went on with the searching.

"Erm, eh, yeah…"

"I knew it! I remember you telling me, once, that you wanted to live in your parent's house or something."

Despite himself, Harry grinned, eyes fixed on the page tagged "M".

"You remembered that?" He asked quietly, almost shyly.

Warm breath was suddenly against Harry's ear. "I remember _everything_."

Harry suddenly bolted to the corner of the small cabin, shivers running up and down his body as Draco laughed and slumped backwards not having Harry there to support him anymore.

"Come on, behave now. I found your address."

"Yaayy, Harry's comin' home with me!"

Harry bit his lip, trying not to smile and went after Draco who was about to walk into a pole.

********

"Merlin, Malfoy!"

Harry almost stumbled at the weight of the taller man as they appeared in what seemed a kitchen.

Knowing Draco, it ought to be spotless. True enough, Harry looked around to see a perfectly styled and neat kitchen with the faint aroma of lemon hanging in the air. The lights of the car outside sometimes reached the window in front of the sink and Harry looked for the light switch.

Draco was chuckling on the floor. "Come on now, would Egan—"

"He isn't here." He whined drunkenly.

Harry frowned as he helped him up. "Oh ok. Then—"

"That way."

Harry stepped through the arch like entrance to what looked like a very nice dinning room. A huge bay window that showed a balcony was not far away.

"Light…"

Harry followed Draco's finger and he clicked on the switch. The apartment was lit in a warm glow, the creamy walls decorated with random paintings here and there.

"Nice plays."

"Thanks."

And Draco stumbled towards the stairs leading to something that looked like a platform room. Squinting at the wood railing, he made out a bed behind it.

Draco begun to giggle as he tripped himself.

"Draco, do you need any help?"

"No, no…Loo…"

Harry snickered a bit as the blond disappeared up stairs, then, the sound of a door closing followed and he proceeded with looking around.

So this was where Draco lived.

And Egan.

Harry's curiosity died slightly and he hesitated in his steps, however, he went on.

He noticed a door next to the T.V. set and he was immidiatly drown to it. If upstairs were the bedroom and apparently the bathroom, what was behind that door?

Not helping himself, Harry opened it. The smell of paint made him cough and he felt around the walls for the light switch. Once the lights were on he gasped.

White sheets were everywhere on the floor, covered with different stains of colored paint. Brushes, bottles of paint, and various paintings were lined up together.

Harry stepped in, amazed at the swirl of colors of one. It was a mixture of warm colors, reds, yellows and oranges, white shades were in it to and Harry gapped as he made out a face in the swirl of those colors.

He went to the next one, trying not to stubble on some paint cans, the sheets ruffling under his feet, some parts hardened by dried paint.

The painting was of a water drop and Harry's breathe hitched at the realistic features of it. Harry touched the blue purplish paint with his finger, tracing the picture and didn't realize Draco's presence until the blond coughed.

"Oh, sorry." Harry flushed, hand dropping at his side and looked away.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Egan wouldn't mind."

"Egan? Egan painted these?"

Draco smirked, leaning his shoulder on the wall and crossed his arms. "Yeah, he's a painter. Darn good one too by the look on your face."

Harry chuckled with disbelief. "What, can't you not see his talent?" he turned to the water drop painting and then shifted his gaze towards others.

Draco hesitated in responding. "Well, I guess I can't see much in eh, paintings or whatever."

"Oh come on, Draco." Harry wasn't really listening to him, too interested with the new paintings he found stacked on the floor.

"You with your aristocratic knowledge and all that should know more about art than me and if these can take my breath away then—"

Draco walked next to Harry; the man had gone on his knees looking at what seemed a postcard of some tropical place.

"Wow."

Draco knelt on a knee and smiled. "Yeah well, I guess he's good."

"Brilliant."

Draco watched him carefully, cocking his head a bit as Harry's attention was all for the painting.

"Thanks."

"Hm?"

"For bringing me home." He added quickly.

Harry turned to him and shrugged, Draco seeing the light tint on his cheeks fought another smile.

"I guess, I'll go now."

Draco stood up with him. "You sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I've freshened up a bit and eh—what are you doing?"

Harry stopped in mid step and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I just saw that other pile of paintings there and I wanted to have a look…"

Draco's face darkened. "No, you can't look at those. I'm sorry."

"Oh."

Wordlessly, Harry watched Draco quickly grabbed some free white sheets and throwing them on the paintings.

"I'll go then."

Harry made it out of the room, confused, and prepared to apparate.

"Could you stay for a bit?"

"What?"

"Please? I really wanted to see you."

Harry exhaled. "But Egan—"

"Egan's away. I'm all alone. Please stay?"

Harry watched him. Draco looked tiered, really tiered, and that pouty look was once again on his face. Harry's heart crumbled into mushy bits and he sighed.

"Alright but just for a bit, I've got to go home soon."

Draco just smiled.

*********

Harry went late at home that night, the house dark, quiet and completely asleep in its warmth. He silently made his way up the stairs, shrugging out of his coat as he slowly entered the room of the twins. He smiled, stepping in, watching the sleeping figures neatly wrapped up in covers. Harry knelt to give each a kiss on the cheek, Melissa shifted as he did, and tucked them more in their covers. He staid there for a bit, sitting on the floor in the middle of their two beds, watching those identical faces sleep. Their breathing was steady and calm, the occasional mumble and shift here and there, but that was it.

He had watched Draco sleep that night too.

The memory, so fresh still in his mind, his body still tingly from were the blond had rested on. The scent of him was on his clothes and that voice, so husky, in his ear it still echoed.

Harry rested his back against Derrick's bed and closed his eyes.

_~"Watch the stars with me, Harry." Draco had led him to the balcony, a bamboo sofa was there, huge cushions and expensive material made it look extremely inviting._

"_Alright."_

_They sat together, Harry watching Draco as the drunken man stumbled next to him. _

"_Would you want some water?"_

"_No." Draco shook his head as he rested his feet on the balcony's railing and head on Harry's shoulder. _

_Harry exhaled and looked up at the stars. _

"_I'm tired." The whisper tickled Harry's ear. _

"_Sleep then."_

"_But I won't find you in the morning will I?"_

"_You'll find Egan."_

_Draco snorted, already half asleep. "Egan…" he repeated. _

_Harry breathed in the cold wind, clouds making it impossible to see any stars as random cars passed on the street under them. Nonetheless, it was quiet._

"_Draco?"_

_A few moments passed. _

"_Hm?" _

_Harry looked down at the blond, heart pounding so much he was sure Draco could feel it as well. Not only that, but his face was resting on his shoulder, cheek sliding on his chest were the energetic thump, thump was. Harry closed his eyes in hope for control. _

_It had been a long time since they had been this close. _

_Even when they had gone to meet each other, their greeting had been a mumbled 'hi', they never touched—not like this anyways. Harry's hand gave a sudden twitch and Draco shivered. He looked down to see the blond sigh, a small smile on his face as he sleepily rubbed his face in the crook of Harry's neck. _

_The dark haired man gasped, eyes closing as a hand slid up his chest, gripping at his cloths, fingers curling, pulling. Harry bit his trembling lip. Sensations were awakening in him. _

_The hand left the twist it had made in his pullover to brush up his shoulder, cold fingers curling around his neck. Harry shivered again. _

_Warmth bathed his neck, at the other side of that cold hand. Harry gasped breathlessly, eyes firmly shut as soft hair tickled his chin and brushed his cheek as he lent towards Draco._

"_Harry…" Said man jerked from his leaning position and flushed. Draco, now awake, gazed up at him. _

"_I'll bring you inside, its cold here, come on." _

_Draco didn't complain and in his embarrassment, Harry led the way up the stairs. Draco's bed was enormous. The blond proceeded to flop right in the middle of it. _

_Harry grinned and took Draco's boots off. The blond looking at him under his lashes all the while. Harry wondered on which side Draco slept when Egan was there. _

"_Come here." _

"_No." _

_Draco pouted as he shakily curled himself up in an Indian sitting position. _

"_Come."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, your one hell of a drunk, I've almost forgot—" _

"_I need to tell you something." _

_Harry crossed his arms suddenly feeling defensive. Then it came to him, the weird phone call, Draco's tone…_

"_Come here." The blond repeated quietly, his body not moving an inch as he spoke amongst his drunken state. It was Harry that was moving, finally. In trance with the blond, he sat on the edge of the bed next to him, heart thumping a bit harder as Draco just watched him._

_It was unnerving. _

"_Well?" _

_Draco dropped his gaze at the intensity Harry provided and he exhaled. "Go home and watch your kids." _

_Harry frowned in total confusion. "Draco, you're so drunk."_

"_No." Silver eyes looked up and Harry had to lean back quickly for their sudden vicinity. _

"_You could have told me this over the phone or something, you—" _

_Draco was shaking his head. "You had to see me."_

"_Why?"_

"_So I'd be fresher in your mind." _

_Harry shot on his feet and took a big gulp of air. "What the hell are you saying!?" _

"_Ow, ow, my ears! Oww!" _

_In his own turmoil, Harry watched the blond twist on the bed. _

"_Potter! I'm drunk! What are you thinking!?" he shouted right back. _

_Harry slapped his head, shaking it and giving himself stupid. "Of course! Indeed what was I fucking thinking!" he spat sarcastically. Draco gave him a pained look. _

"_Stay here and don't call me just because you felt that I needed to bloody 'imprint' your ferrety face in my mind!" _

_Like, he needed that? _

_Draco groaned, that was his only voiced disagreement Harry heard as he operated home.~_

"Daddy?"

Harry looked up in soft hazel sleepy eyes. A small hand came to rub them and locks of sleep messed up hair fell in front of Melissa's face.

"Daddy?" Harry smiled and went up on his knees as he embraced her.

"Ssh, darling. It's late and you should be sleeping."

Melissa sighed in her fathers arms, close to falling asleep at his gentle low voice.

"Daddy, you went away from Aunt's and Uncle's place, you didn't get to see my puppet show with Amanda."

Harry caressed his daughter's hair and smiled with pride as he lowered her back on the bed. Hazel eyes blinked up at him in the semi darkness.

"I'm sorry, Daddy's been very busy lately, that's all."

Melissa nodded her head up and down as she stretched lazily, Harry trying to cover her up with the quilt all the while.

"You'll show me tomorrow, will you?" Mellissa grinned, excitedly grasping Harry's hands however, her excitement suddenly died out.

"But I need Amanda for it as well."

Harry caressed Melissa's cheek. "Then we'll have to go pay Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron another visit."

At the news, Melissa gave an energetic twist, her covers sliding down her body as she grinned at her father.

"Tomorrow?"

Harry chuckled silently and tickled his daughter, the little girl squirmed, her giggles breathless and almost voiceless as she tried not to make too much noise.

"Hm, depends if you go straight to sleep and since its getting to Christmas…"

Harry paused, smirking. "I'll think about it."

"Oh Daddy!" And suddenly, Melissa leaped to lock her arms around Harry's neck and snuggled into the warmth embrace that was her father.

"Thank you Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too, darling."

The two grinned at each other as if they were part of some secret scheme no other new about.

"I'll tell Derrick tomorrow." Whispered Melissa as she was getting tucked into bed a third time that night. "Can he come too?"

Harry nodded, "If he wants."

With that, he leant over her and kissed her forehead. "Now, go sleep and dream of all the puppet shows you could ever come up with if you sleep now, the quicker you'll be awake to practice all of those ideas later."

Her eyes, even if hazy with sleep, glinted. "Daddy you are the smartest!"

Harry grinned. Why wasn't everything just as simple?

"Sleep!" Grinning back, Melissa snuggled in her pillow and curled to her side.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Mel."

******************

A/N: The reviews are a delight to read, like always. Thank you all for taking some time to write me a line, your feedback is very much appreciated!


	5. Pressure Point

**Chapter five: Pressure Point **

By seven in the morning, the next day, Harry's mobile rang crazily making Harry and Ginny jump out of their skins.

"Oh, not another ministry emergency at dawn…" Ginny moaned annoyed.

"I'll get that." Harry muttered sleepily and murmured an apology on to his wife's lips as he suggested for her to just go back to sleep.

The phone rang more despite Harry's snail pace as he groggily searched the pockets of his jacket. Then, finding the vibrating menace, Harry squinted down at it with no glasses and stepped out of the room to see if he could make something out of the screen.

He really didn't want to get his glasses, he didn't want to disturb Ginny more than the phone already had and for a brief moment, as he went down the stairs with the phone still going, he regretted not picking up a robe to keep himself warm.

Harry yawned in all his opened mouth grace as he flicked the lights of the kitchen on. It was still dark outside and he reached for the coffee machine as he shook the phone open.

"I'm sorry." Was quickly uttered in his ear before Harry had time to even clear his throat.

The coffee machine suddenly heavy in Harry's grip, clacked on the stove as if it weighted a ton.

"Draco?"

"I am so sorry, Harry."

Harry exhaled. His hip was resting against the stove as he rubbed at his tiered eyes, closing them as his mind span, and brushing his hand in his hair were he pushed it back away from his face.

For a moment all Harry could hear was Draco's somewhat labored breathing.

"I'm sorry." The blond repeated quickly just as Harry had opened his mouth again. "Please, I'm sorry."

"It's seven in the morning, you idiot. I'm on vacation, you woke my wife and you're lucky you didn't wake up the kids as well. Yeah, I hope you are sorry." But Harry didn't say that, no.

"You have a hangover." Harry said instead, emotionless. "Go back to bed—or the toilet whatever, and deal with it."

"No, Harry please!" And Harry faltered from ending the call there and then.

"I really am sorry. I took a potion and really, I'm fine." He then added quickly and Harry chewed on his lip, eyes narrowing on the pan nailed against the wall without really seeing it.

"I'm so sorry for last night. For my behavior, for my…Harry, please…"

Harry was suddenly more awake now, aware finally that Draco was actually pleading with him.

Noises came from above and Harry quickly glanced over his shoulders to see if anyone was coming down the stairs. They weren't, and he swiftly set up to prepare some coffee as he squished the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could use both his hands.

"I can't talk right now." Harry said in a more clipped tone. Then his ears picked up the sound of light steps going down the stairs and he hastily gripped the phone. "Goodbye." And Harry threw the phone on the kitchen bench carelessly, call closed.

When he turned, Ginny was just closing her robe tightly against her and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter."

"Morning Mrs. Potter." He rolled his eyes playfully at her and she came closer sliding her hands on Harry's naked skin as she embraced him.

Harry willed himself to not stiffen but he did.

"You must be freezing," Ginny coed, the way her eyes were shining telling Harry that she knew just the way to warm him up again.

Harry pulled away gently, "Yeah, I'm going to put on a shirt." He smiled lamely, "You finish with the coffee?"

The redhead witch looked deflated but nodded anyhow.

"Thanks honey." And Harry kissed her on the cheek making her sigh again as he scurried off, up the stairs.

"Sure, dear." She muttered gravely to the now empty kitchen.

******  
After that, Draco tried to call many times. Harry could have sworn on it. There was no one but him that appeared as a 'private number' and divided between emotions, Harry had finally switched his mobile off.

Ginny had asked only briefly about last night when Harry had left and same with the early phone call that morning. She had accepted Harry's turned away made up lie about it been some problem with the ministry.

Of course, she had insisted that he made it up to Hermione and Ron and he agreed to invite them over for dinner as an apology.

And that, much to Harry's shock, had been it.

*****  
Twenty-four was way too young to already have children, sometimes Harry thought.

Although he loved his kids to death and wouldn't ever regret having them, he couldn't help but notice his muggle peers who went to University and partied nights and nights away.

He supposed that was just the muggle way, it worked different in the Wizardry communities, what with Molly and Arthur and other wizarding families Harry knew.

Sometimes however, Harry couldn't help but feel inadequate and small, still a kid himself with just other kids looking up at him for answers. And very bitterly, he realized, it was nothing different to what his whole life had been.

Laughter shook him slightly off his thoughts and Ron nudged him.

"Pass the gravy will you mate?"

Harry passed it blankly; chatter all around as the children were excited to be with their cousins again as their parents bickered good-humoredly away much to Ginny's amusement.

They had finally settled for the 'apology dinner' that coming Friday and for all the pleasure to have his best friends and family around Harry just couldn't find it in himself to participate.

He kept drifting off; he kept wondering and all it ultimately, kept on navigating towards Draco.

Harry felt guilty then, thinking about him as he was with the people he loved. With the people who had resisted trough Harry's pained wrath when told about Draco's betrayal. With the people who had loved him and supported him and faced up to his gloomy self only just to protect him.

The people who, after all, only wanted to protect him and had his best interest at heart. And Ginny who loved him even more, that had waited and waited just for him to come back.

And Merlin, what a stupid ungrateful bastard had he been.

Seeing Draco and letting him come back in his life again? Meeting up with him? Practically flying over to the blond when he had been drunk? What had Harry been thinking? Why was he so unbelievably stupid—could one never learn?

The remorse and guilt Harry was feeling was so thick that he felt gravity smashing him down on his chair without pity.

Harry jumped slightly when his foot was suddenly kicked and he looked up to meet Hermione's questioning and worried eyes.

Harry growled mentally.

"I'm fine." He mouthed as Ron and Ginny chatted animatedly between them and their kids did the same on the other side.

Hermione gave him a glance and Harry knew he wouldn't be off the hook until the clever witch got some answers.

******  
"To my understanding," Hermione begun as she helped with putting stuff away, "when Harry Potter says 'I'm fine' it usually means that it is a bad excuse of a lie just because you don't want us to worry." Hermione gave him a flat look, "I worry," she said, "Best friend's priority." And the smile she delivered to lighten up the mood made Harry laugh.

Honestly, it was as if they were still at Hogwarts sometimes.

"I'm fine really Mione, I just don't want—"

"You to worry." Hermione nodded, smirking satisfactorily as she ended the well known sentence and flipped her bum to the dishwasher door, making it slide close.

"Argh." Harry said, and passed a hand trough his hair. "Caught me."

And Hermione snickered at him as she linked her arm with Harry's and brought them closer together. "Come on Harry," her tone growing serious, "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

Harry glanced in his friend's warm eyes and looked away, uncomfortably.

"I…I can't Hermione." He looked around the kitchen feeling panicky.

Ron and Ginny were with the kids in the living room, the soft raucous from the kids could be heard floating in.

"There was no ministry emergency, was there." She said softly, not really needing an answer as Harry's face spoke volumes. "Harry please, look at me."

For effort, Harry turned his head towards Hermione but didn't meet her eyes.

"Harry," she chided gently, lifting his chin with her hands.

Distraught emerald eyes met hers and Hermione smiled sympathetically at him.

"Oh Harry, what's wrong?"

And suddenly Harry, the grown man Hero of the Wizarding World and father of two, was sobbing in Hermione's arms.

The witch held him tightly and begun rocking him gently as his whole body quaked in strangled sobs.

It had always worked back in Hogwarts, when Harry had been no more than a teenager, to calm him down. But these tears, like others in the past, came from deep within; tears of frustration and genuine hurt feelings that had been bottled and muddled on over and over again.

Hermione closed her eyes, her own heart breaking for Harry, as once again she found herself wishing that she could protect her friend, her brother, from anything while holding him in her arms.

"Let it out," she whispered, her hand caressing Harry's back. "It's alright Harry."

Harry's sobs seemed to multiply after that.

*******  
Hermione had prepared hot coco for both Harry and herself.

She knew her way around the kitchen as if it had been her own and she settled next to Harry at the kitchen table as she handed him over his cup.

The wizard's eyes were very shiny but only slightly red and Hermione rubbed his shoulder understandingly, making Harry give her a weak smile yet full of gratitude. His lips were of an abused red and Hermione knew that Harry had been bighting on them nonstop.

Previously, Hermione had gone to warn Ron that she and Harry had some talking to do and had asked to keep Ginny and the kids entertained. Seeing Hermione's face, Ron had understood without questions and kissed her worriedly on the lips before she left.

That had bought them an hour, but both Hermione and Harry knew that they wouldn't have much privacy. And Hermione, as she studied her friend over her cup, knew that Harry had more hours and hours of crying still to go.

"Thank you, Hermione." He croaked, his cup remained untouched in front of him.

Harry watched the light brown swirls and circled the hot cup with his cold lifeless fingers. He felt drained.

"Drink up a bit." He heard his friend suggest and he did.

"Look, Harry, I don't want to aggravate the situation even more. We'll talk when the kids aren't around. I know you don't want Mel and Derrick to see you like this, or Ginny."

Harry gave a numb nod. "Thanks."

Hermione's smile seemed tight as she reached out to clasp one of Harry's hands with hers. She tightened her grip gently and this made Harry finally look up at her.

"Ginny thinks you are having an affair."

Harry blanched; face white as a sheet and he wanted to suddenly throw up the little dinner he managed to chew down.

"I know," Hermione said sympathetically, taking Harry's reaction for a different cause, "I told her she was pulling up at broomsticks if she'd ever thought you'd cheat on her."

Harry exhaled deeply and rested his hand on his head as he gripped tightly his hair out of his face.

"I just thought you should know." Hermione justified, eyes searching Harry's now that he wasn't looking at her anymore.

Then, her voice uncertain, "I was right, wasn't I Harry?"

"You were. You always are." He muttered dejectedly.

His friend squeezed his hand once more before leaving it limp on the table. "I'm glad."

*****

When Harry finally switched on his mobile again he feared for it to start beeping almost instantly.

It didn't.

It was Christmas Eve day and Ginny was preparing the kids so they could leave for the custom Christmas Eve family party over at the Burrow.

A make-believe normality dawned between Harry and Ginny ever since that night Harry had broken down in Hermione's arms. And Harry supposed it was for their children's sakes and well, because it was Christmas after all.

It had been weeks now that Harry stiffened up at Ginny's touch and although he was genuinely affectionate person with her, he couldn't stand the sexual attention. They hadn't had that much action before but now, since Harry had first met Draco again Harry stopped any physical interaction whatsoever.

Things just got more complicated, like the little things between them.

Harry often cringed away from Ginny's kisses and the hurt looks on his wife's face doubled his own shame.

Then at night, Harry refused with any possible excuse even the lamest ones, to get in bed with Ginny at the same time. It gravitated to these results after sleepless nights filled with guilt and other feelings Harry couldn't name. So Harry would slip out quietly and go downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Just till Ginny fell asleep and he'd go back up, he'd sometimes lie to himself.

Their interaction, if any happened, was when the kids were around and Ginny was all glowing and happy, masking that fear in the depth of her eyes that Harry never managed to hide quite as well.

But to any outsider, the Potters were a happy family and the marriage between Mr. and Mrs. Potter was of a happy, stable and long lasting one.

Amongst everything else, Harry tortured himself with thoughts of Draco or if it was the other way around he didn't know, it didn't matter, it still hurt anyways.

And Harry, many and many times, had cursed himself and the blond to hell and for him to be so pitifully weak.

*******  
The Burrow was louder than ever.

Children laughing, running and playing, some sly redheads giving a crack at the enormous pile of presents under an even more enormous colorful Christmas tree, which were all protected with anti-snoops jinxes—of course—and adults mingled all around, some sniggering at the attempts.

Harry had always felt welcomed in the warmth of Ron's parents' home and well accepted in his family. But today, right now, Harry felt like a total alien.

He stayed near Hermione or well, the witch had taken her position by his side and poked him at random intervals out of his gloom.

Ginny was somewhere, he decided, acting happy and being the sheer spirit of Christmas. She had always loved that time of year and Harry felt himself darkening at the thought of spoiling it for her.

Should have that been an extra boost to push him to make things better, to attempt to smile and be as chirpy as Ginny, make her same efforts, should have that worked—but somehow, even that wasn't enough.

How could Harry ever trust his sense of 'right' ever again? He was failure as a father and as a husband.

Hermione caught his eyes and winked as she handed him a cup of punch.

And a horrible friend.

********

**A/N: ** Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…Oui, Oui! Only a matter of time now before the next chapter will definitely set up some fireworks! *is moving her arse on it*

May I take this time to thank all my beautiful and smart reviewers? You make me update so much faster!


	6. Surprise Visitor

**Chapter six: Surprise Visitor **

Much later as the Christmas Eve party reached its peak, all the Weasleys—and Potters—were settling at the vast dining table.

"Harry, have you seen Mel?" Ginny asked him as she helped Derrick to his seat.

It took a bit for Harry to register that as Ginny hadn't said anything to him ever since they had arrived.

"I sent her to the bathroom to wash her hands. Go check on her, please—Derrick!" Ginny laughed as the little boy pulled at her red hair playfully, the people closest to the episode laughed with her.

"Derrick, don't pull your mother's hair." He chided dutifully and his boy nodded, eyes glinting. Harry tickled him as punishment but then Ginny pushed lightly at him.

"Go check on Mel, please." She reminded.

Harry nodded, eyes meeting Ginny for a brief moment and then left.

"Are you sure you are one of daddy's friends?"

Harry's eyes narrowed towards the corridor, opposite from where the bathroom was, and walked towards the entrance of the house to see his daughter peeking out the door, her hand clenching the door's knob nervously.

"What are you doing, Melissa?" He asked in his most authoritarian tone.

The little girl winced and looked back eyes wide. Then they filled with relief seeing who it was and she ran up in her father's arms.

"Who is at the door, sweetie?" And just as Harry was asking, the door Melissa had left ajar opened and the figure of Draco Malfoy stood there.

Harry froze over.

Even Draco seemed unmoving as he stubbornly kept his gaze with a rapidly angering Harry Potter. Moments passed in which Mel begun sensing a weird feeling about and looked up at her father for confirmation.

Harry's features were set, his cheeks were flushed and from where she was, Mel could see his jaw tightening.

"Daddy?" She tried.

"Go to mom, eat your dinner. I will be back soon." He ruffed, eyes softening when they met Mel's. "Save me some Sheppard pie, ok?"

The girl smiled but gave him what seem like an encouraging hug and Harry's heart went out to his daughter.

"Melissa," he said then as he lowered her down, "don't say anything to anyone, not even your mother, about this. Ok?"

Taken aback by her father's strong tone she nodded silently.

"Do you understand?" Harry made sure, giving her a pointed look.

The little girl nodded again, "Yes daddy I do, I promise." She looked over her shoulder to the blond stranger, hands clasping at her father protectively and gave him an unsure glance.

"I'll be back soon." He repeated and Melissa looked up at her father with respect.

"I'll tell mom you're gone to the bathroom yourself."

Harry smiled down at her and she skipped away.

"Daddy's girl, eh?"

Harry looked up and glared as he quickly stormed towards Draco and closing the door hurriedly behind him as he pointed accusingly at the blond.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Draco's light mood dropped and he looked away.

They were standing on the Weasley's porch, outside in the cold December air amongst snow. Harry had come out without a coat, but he didn't feel the cold in all his anger.

"What the fuck were you thinking with even coming here?!" Harry demanded and Draco took a step back. "How do you even know this place? You're not supposed to be here! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Harry, hush—"

"Fuck hush!" He spat, his eyes ablaze as he whipped up his wand.

Draco stumbled back as the tip of it stabbed his throat. He coughed, "Look, I'm sorry ok? I'm so—"

"Stop apologizing for crying out loud!"

Draco closed his mouth. Both were breathing raggedly and Draco lifted his hands so that Harry could see them as the invading wand was still up at him.

Draco searched Harry's eyes imploringly but the emeralds hardened over.

"I should have sent you to the ministry the first time I saw you, goddamit." He said, "Sent you like a nice Christmas present, what do you think about that?"

"Harry—"

"I don't care what you think!" Harry bellowed, his wand hand shaking in unspeakable fury. "I was weak, fine. But now it's got to stop. Go away, Draco—go where you've were all those years—go back to hell!"

"Harr—"

But Harry had pushed his wand even more insistently at Draco's throat, right at the pressure point where he could cut Draco's airway if the thick scarf hadn't been there.

"Of all the times!" he shrilled desperately, "Of all the times for you to show up you showed up at Christmas! Ginny _loves_ Christmas—and keep your hands were I can see them!"

Draco frowned, fear visible on his face as he tried to gulp. He was violently pushed against the wall and his head hit it not too kindly.

"Good, I hope it hurts." Harry said venomously as he pinned the blond against the wall. Draco rested his hands against the wall next to his head.

"Harry, please don't do this."

"Quite!"

"I've just—I'm sorry, Harry—"

"I said, shut up!"

"_I love you_, _Harry!_"

"I said—!" Harry's breath hitched, green eyes widening as he stepped away from the other man. His wand still pointing at him though and Draco once again searched Harry's eyes with his own.

He pleaded quietly with him, hands fisting next his head in a total turmoil of his own emotions.

"No." Harry declared, brokenly. "Noo!"

"Who the hell are you, eh? Who the fuck do you think you are that can come up at Christmas at my wife's family door—you're disgusting."

Draco closed his eyes in pain.

"Where the hell were you all those years ago when I needed you, eh? Eh??"

Draco exhaled dejectedly and opened his silver watery eyes at Harry. He could see it in Harry's face that Harry wanted no, needed, an answer. But Draco never gave it to him.

"That's how_ you_ love me." Harry hissed in repugnance.

"What happened to you, Harry?" Draco asked in a surprisingly soft tone of voice, defeated. The question brought Harry back at that time in the coffee shop.

"I grew up. I have a family."

Draco shook his head. "What happened to 'my' Harry? The one who loved me—the one who took me in his arms all those years ago that—"

"How _dare_ you bring that up."

Draco's spirits ebbed away. "You're all I know, Harry. You are home."

Harry's wand was steadily shaking now and at the soft uttered confession, Harry had even more trouble with his emotions.

"You have a home," he said finally, "With Egan, you," Harry's face darkened. "You love him." Those words thrown back at him made Draco cringe.

"I lied."

"What!?"

"I lied…"

Harry's eye twitched and he stepped away again, wand finally at his side. Draco lowered his hands but stayed against the wall.

"I don't, I don't understand…You, the shopping and the, the paintings."

"The paintings were mine, I drew them." Draco admitted. "And the shopping well, I have to eat…I just, I made 'Egan' up there and then because I didn't want you thinking that I…"

"Couldn't find someone else to replace me with?"

"So you wouldn't know just how miserable I was without you---because I could never find anybody to ever, ever replace you, Harry. _Never_." Draco said heatedly, tired now of Harry's sarcastic spats.

At the fire in the silver eyes Harry shifted uncomfortably, the message sinking slowly in.

"I hadn't meant to find you, honest, that at list was true. But once I saw you…Harry, even if I had promised, I couldn't Harry, I just…Although I swore to them, I did really, I did, but I just couldn't let you go again."

Harry's heart was beating furiously on his ribcage. "What on earth are you talking about?"

And Draco was crying, beautiful and strong as Harry had always remembered him, in front of him.

"I left like they wanted me to. I left for you."

Harry's voice was weak. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Harry, please, Harry I'm so sorry."

Something hot and wet pierced suddenly on Harry's cold cheeks, and the wizard felt overwhelmed with his own emotions—so much that they cascaded down his cheeks. Air puffs were steadily coming out of Harry's mouth as he fought for something to say.

"All I want to do is hold you and have you close, so bad. Gods Harry, how I've missed you. I want to kiss you, I want to make you laugh and I want what we had…I want to make love to you again. I want you to love me back." Draco added, sobs chocking him up.

Harry's wand fell lifeless by his feet and he covered his face with both his hands. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as he cried in them.

It must have been in moments but it had been years that Harry had waited to feel warm familiar arms circle him once more. He uncovered his face quickly enough to rest it on Draco's chest as he pulled the blond in his own arms.

It was beautiful and welcoming and so achingly familiar as Harry cried and Draco's scent was all around him yet again.

And it was so easy, Harry realized, so easy to touch Draco now, so easy to want him near, to need him just as the blond needed him. It was so easy to just reach out and hold, like they were holding, and so easy to both get lost in memories and those familiar feelings that had never truly been dormant.

Harry held on tighter, he didn't want to let go.

He didn't want to think.

So many new questions that he needed answers to. He didn't want to know what his beating heart meant or the impending sense of doom that wavered before them both.

He was just suddenly glad, glad to hold someone in his arms—glad for that person to be Draco, and he did not shrink away, he didn't stiffen up. He just pulled the blond closer against his body.

It was so easy to forget. Forget the pain, forget about been hurt, forget about everybody else.

It was so easy.

And Harry cried, cried like that time when he was clutching at the steering wheel, like that time when Hermione had comforted him in his kitchen and even far back, when he cried because he was denied all that he had ever wanted.

All he wanted was to feel loved. All he wanted was to belong and be free to love the one person he could ever give his heart too.

It felt so right; it was easy to see that too. How right it was, and he couldn't deny it, and he didn't know how to explain it and at the moment, he couldn't care with explanations.

He suddenly breathed and his eyes opened.

It was snowing now and for the first time Harry shivered also because of the cold. Draco held him more protectively then, the side of his face was resting on top of Harry's head lovingly.

Harry wished for everything else to disappear.

It all came back though, the reality of it, of everything.

It hurt so much, worse than before even, and Harry hid his face against Draco's jacket as he sighed, fighting to gain prospective.

"I wish I could ask you to run away with me, Harry." Draco whispered close to his ear, "I wish I could ask you to come away with me. But I can't."

Harry glorified in the fact that despite Draco's words, the blonds' arms gripped him even closer. "No you can't." Harry mumbled against his chest. "And I can't either."

Finally Harry looked up, his emerald eyes alive and shining in a way Draco had never forgotten but missed terribly.

He raised a hand to Harry's cool cheek and surprisingly, his hand was warm, so very warm that Harry's eyes closed almost involuntary and he leant in the touch.

"Merry Christmas!"

The happy shouts came from inside by a chorus of voices and it made Harry's eyes jolt open, heart clenching. He met Draco's soft gaze and calm smile and for a moment it was like those voices had never happened, never existed.

"I should be in with them," Harry said, breathlessly.

Draco nodded, "I know." But he smiled again in that way that made Harry enthralled. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

And Harry smiled back, biting his lips when Draco's eyes fell on them.

"Draco, I…"

"I know, you're married, _I know_." Harry looked away somewhat sheepish but looked up as Draco's hand lifted his chin in a gentle gesture.

"But we've been standing under mistletoe all this time, Harry." He was almost smirking, "I've been dying to let you notice it."

Harry looked up and yes, mistletoe, fresh and blooming even, it was right there on top of the entrance to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley put it there every Christmas times, after all.

He found himself laughing, looking away from Draco's inquisitive eyes and oh Gods, he just knew he was blushing.

"It's just tradition, Harry." Draco said when the other dared to look back up.

They took a moment to stare longingly in the eyes of the other, both savoring the moment as they staid securely in their long awaited embrace.

"What if I forgot how to kiss…"

"Nonsense!" Draco chirped, the back of his fingers tracing Harry's cheek.

Harry felt breathless and he licked his lips quickly, "What if I forgot how to kiss _you_?"

Draco gave him a long smoldering look. "You could never forget how to kiss me."

Harry's eyes twinkled back at Draco's, "Oh? And how would you know that?"

"It comes out like flying for you, natural, like you were born for it."

Now Harry's eyes slid down Draco's lips, he was panting again with a slight shiver of anticipation.

"I haven't flied for a long time either." Harry said, "Maybe I forgot that too." And he looked up, slowly, at Draco. "Remind me?"

All games of play were over now, the soft banter gone as Draco's eyes took a new light—entirely.

Harry studied every inch of Draco's descending face and kept his eyes fixed on Draco's as their lips finally met.

Draco pecked his lips leisurely once, twice, then Harry responded with his own lips and Draco's were welcoming and embracing, they took him and suddenly, they opened, and Harry moaned eyes falling close as the hand on his cheek went at the back of his head, sinking in his hair.

Draco's tongue made its sinuous dance, seducing Harry's in attentive strokes, igniting such a passion in Harry's being that floored him completely.

But yet at the same time, it was deep and thoughtful, it was always so unbearably slow, and Harry used it to his advantage, responding with his own moves.

The blond trembled in his arms when Harry kissed back with the same dedication. He lifted a hand in the soft, silky hair and gripped it gently, cradled Draco's head with care, pulling the man more to him as he deepened the kiss. Draco let him take charge; he was swept by Harry completely.

Their lips were soft and smoldering against the other and their tongues both inquisitive and hot. But still, they kissed each other with the patience of a saint, with no urgency as each gave the other what they needed, what they wanted.

It was a beautiful kiss.

A long, thorough kiss that had Harry's skin tingle with what seemed electricity.

Air was suddenly useless and there was no need for it, they could have kissed and kissed forever. Draco smiled against Harry's lips, pecking them goodbye and leant back just enough to gaze back in Harry's eyes.

The shorter man had followed the retreating lips, eyes still closed, and when he opened them they were glazed and far away.

"No, I don't think you have forgotten."

********

**A/N: **YES, Egan WAS a _fake_, and Draco drew those paintings! Finally, I can just say it!

I was between pulling my hair out with half of you RIGHT-ON GUESSING, thinking I had given part of the plot away so easily! However, the other part of me was happy you guys noticed something was off because that means my little clues as subtle as they may have seen, worked! And I am so proud for myself for that..!

More is revealed now…What are you all thinking? Has it twisted your mind some more? Where you expecting it? (Jee, I hope not lmao!)

--And the kiss! Finally…Oh I am so curious what you all think! I wish I could see your faces..!

I can promise more soon—and more explanations. Please, review!


	7. Like A Drop Of Veritaserum

**Chapter seven: Like A Drop of Veritaserum **

Harry re-entered the Weasley home holding a covered canvas securely in his arms.

His whole body was rigid, face red and distant and he somewhat feared his reaction when he walked in the dining room. Hours must have passed; Draco and Harry had talked and talked.

And the most unlikely truth had slowly come out.

_~"What did it all mean? The phone call, you 'acting' as drunk, now—why?"_

"_Harry, I…That you should ask your friends, the people you call your family." _

"_What was that about my kids? Who made you leave? I don't get it, Draco—what's happening?"_

"I…Merlin Harry, it's not the best time to tell you this. It's Christmas, just go in there and enjoy it with your family." 

"_Are they even my family?" Harry's eyes had searched Draco's, that impending feeling of doom finally dawning. "Draco, I need to know." _

"_They told you to stay away, didn't they?" _

_Draco didn't meet his eyes. _

_Harry's alarm suddenly growing over limits as a flash of his son, of Draco, of Draco's smirk, of Derrick's smirk, of Derrick looking away when he did something wrong—and he looked at Draco now, suddenly doing that just before his eyes. _

"_Oh. My. God."_

_Silver eyes flashed at Harry. _

"_And you were trying to tell me then---when you said, when you said to look at my kids, when you said…" Harry fell to the ground. _

"_Harry!" _

"_My friends told me you were wrong for me. They told me your place was next to the Dark Lord. They told me you were using me. They…They told me…They told me you never really loved me. They said, they…they said you had betrayed us all." _

_Draco had shaken his head at every uttered sentence, heart breaking at the sight of his love so defeated and completely wrecked._

"No, no, I've never---no. I just did what they told me, because it would have been better for you…Because it would have helped you…" 

"_What?" Harry wheezed, "But, what, how—Ginny? You saved her back from those Dementors—couldn't that be enough? Why?"_

Now, Draco looked pained and sat next to the livid man. "When you were gone…to fight." 

_He didn't dare meet Harry's eyes. _

"_We were both recovering from the escape with the Dementors, we…We both loved you very much—we…Harry it was a horrible time! We didn't know if you were ever going to come back! We didn't know if you were ok, we didn't know if you were alive!" _

"_Draco, just tell me!" He barked between teeth, "What happened between you and Ginny??" _

_Draco looked away covering his face with a hand and took several calming breaths. "We slept together." He said, "We took comfort in each other."_

_Harry gasped. _

"_I didn't know what I was doing…" Draco tried to explain, "One moment I was comforting her, telling her that you'd be back—and then she…And I, I missed you, and I missed been touched and I missed been wanted and I…Gods, Harry I was messed up! I didn't think straight—and it wasn't even Ginny's fault, we were both suffering from the Dementor's after effects." _

_The blond still couldn't look at Harry. _

"_I never thought of the consequences. And believe me, I suffered and felt each one, good, Harry." Then, he looked at him and Harry's face was a blank sheet. _

"_Of course we were mortified. But then, Ginny found out that she was pregnant and Weasley and Granger found out. I'm not even sure how I survived castration," he joked bitterly, "But then I was ordered to fly away so far possible from there that, I guess the speed with which I left was that did it."_

A pause, then Harry sniffed. "Why did you listen to them?" 

"_They…they brought up a speech of how I was scum, for doing that to you. And they were right. It was horrible Harry, it was unfair and Dementor or not, I shouldn't have done what I did. Of course, they accused me of the usual things, of how I'm a Malfoy and all the bad in the world, the usual. But it hurt—because it suddenly sank in as true. I hated myself so much. And then they said something that made me sick Harry, physically sick. But also so, true." _

"_What…What was it?"_

"We had had word that you were alive after you defeated the Dark Lord. And the table turned against me and Ginny. What were we going to do? Tell you what we had done? I couldn't bear the thought of you knowing Harry; I couldn't bear having your hate on me any longer. And I couldn't bare you thinking that I had cheated on you but because, even though yes, technically I'll admit I did, but my mind was with you, my heart was with you, always…"

_Still, Harry's face remained unreadable. _

"_I couldn't marry Ginny." He whispered, "Weasley insisted that if I couldn't do well for his sister then, at list, I should do some good for you and leave. He accused me of ruining Ginny's hopes and dreams, hopes of been with you and dreams about her future career. I felt horrible for Ginny to have left her with such a burden, but I wasn't entire to blame." He snorted, "Trust them to see fair when concerning me…" Draco took a deep breath. _

"_But Granger was worse." _

_There was a moment of silence were Harry shifted around. "How so?" he asked._

"She is very good to send you on a guilt trip, that one. I hated myself. More so…" Draco paused, contemplating the snow as he breathed. 

_Harry noticed his hands, the way they were twisting and squeezing each other out of nerves. _

"_She brought up old pureblood laws, old but still very valid. Laws on marriage and children out of wedlock. I had dishonored my family, my ancestors just as I had done to Ginny's. It wasn't pure, it wasn't over love, it wasn't even under consensual contract that looked towards the future…like a proper marriage. I had ruined her, for other men for other families, because now she was tainted with my seed." _

_Harry cringed, it sounded so crude, so messed up and his conflicted emotions made him jump in with a pressing question. _

"_Was abortion ever considered?" It left a bitter taste in his mouth after that, his thoughts to his children and how much he loved them._

Draco hesitated. 

"_It was decided that I'd leave the country and Ginny to keep the baby. I never knew they were twins till you told me that day in the supermarket. I've never…I've never seen them before...Then that little girl opened the door for me," he gestured at the door behind them. "Melissa," he whispered._

_Harry watched him get lost in his own private thoughts, he realized that it must have been shocking for Draco to see his 'daughter' for the first time, to open the door to him. To find out there were two and not one… _

"_Granger realized," Draco then went on, pushing Harry out of his own thoughts, "since you would be coming back in matter of days, that it could have helped for you and Ginny to…And for you to get over me." _

_He added, "She said it would have given you something to look for, to be a father to have your own family, something you always wanted…In a way, I'm glad that I could give you that…Because had we stayed together, I could have never given you that."_

The tears running down Harry's cheeks pooled on his chin and he shivered when he rubbed them away.

_It was cold, colder now and Harry felt even colder inside. The warming spell Draco had generously placed on him was lost to Harry. _

_Draco seemed unexpectedly stoic, he fixed his silver eyes on a spot far, far on the snow as his voice came from somewhere deep almost foreign, retelling a story that Harry knew, Draco had prayed to never remember. _

"_I knew that your friends only wanted to make you happy. I knew they'd never like me, I knew they'd never approve of me, never forgive me. And now that I had done the ultimate crime, it was easy enough for them to push me out of the picture…"_

And then it clicked. 

_Harry was suddenly so sick that he bolted in a run and stopped as he vomited all over the fresh snow._

_He cried and screamed in both pain and anger and soon warm arms were holding him up, and words were been blabbed to him, and Draco and he were suddenly falling on the snow, near the pile of vomit, and holding each other tightly as Harry wiggled and cried in his range and Draco rocked him back and forwards as he held on to him securely. _

_Much later, when things had gone under control again, Draco and Harry found themselves on Weasley porch again. _

_Both were shaky, Harry in range and shock while Draco in totally awareness, what had he done? His adrenaline made him jumpy even if something enormous had shifted from him._

_To have finally revealed everything…_

"I brought this for you." He said finally as he knelt to pick up the covered painting he had rested on the side of the porch. 

_Harry frowned in confusion but took it from Draco's hands. _

"_Its.." Draco flushed, "It was from that pile of paintings I had stopped you from seeing…I hope you like it."_

_Harry who felt crestfallen after everything that happened managed to smile nonetheless. _

"_Look at it when you have time, when you are alone." _

_Harry nodded. _

_Uneasy silence fell between the two and Harry kept looking at the object in his arms, mind reeling on everything that had been said. A dull ache resonated in him and he almost regretted going back in. _

"_I have to talk to them." He said in a low voice, determination itched on his face._

_Draco sighed but nodded as he passed a hand trough his hair. _

"_I need to know it from them; I need to hear them say it. I need to know the truth." Then, he turned to Draco and gave him an unreadable look, eyes cold. "Then we'll talk." _

_And Draco knew that he wasn't to be spared from Harry's oncoming wrath. He looked away._

"I was mistaken to tell you now," he said finally, "Its Christmas Harry, I didn't want to ruin it for you or your family." 

_It seemed that Harry had to bite his tongue several times before he replied in the most eerie calmness that made the small hairs on Draco's back stand. _

"_Your mistake was to have not told me sooner. Your mistake was to have left me to deal with it—your mistake." And he closed his mouth tightly; his fury visible and Draco stepped away. _

"_I…" _

_  
"Just go." _

_Draco grasped on to mirrors, desperately thinking of something to say. _

"_You don't… hate me, do you?" he hated his own stupid small voice. _

_And as Harry opened the door to step inside, the dark haired wizard murmured, "I should." He paused only slightly, "Merry Christmas."_

_And then he closed the door leaving Draco outside on the Weasley porch. ~_

So here he was, still leaning against the door and the painting Draco had giving him in his crossed arms, for the millions of time sinking in the new knowledge.

His gaze was lost in the warm wood that was the Weasley's family floor and only when modest shoes came in his line of vision did he look up.

Hermione came out of the shadows, arms crossed over her chest, the face of one who had been caught for murder.

The moment stilled and the enormous disgust Harry was starting to feel as his friend looked at him with imploring eyes made his knuckles crackle warningly.

Hermione jumped only slightly but didn't lower her gaze from Harry's punishing one. The silence between them was thick and dead on. And Harry realized that at one point, the party had finished and everybody had left because there was no sound in the typical loud Weasley home.

Then Ron came from behind Hermione, placing a hand on his wife's tensed shoulders and looked cold yet wearingly at Harry.

Harry's eyes flashed at them.

"I am here because I want to know the truth once and for all." He deadpanned, "Then I never want you see your faces again."

*******

**A/N:**Thank you for your support!

I am in love with your reactions to this –and hey, it is all cool if you had figured out about Egan and the paintings. It was intended! And if you didn't, well, I'm glad I managed to pull the carpet from your feet without you noticing me sneaking, anyhow!

I will be updating as soon as I can, please review!


End file.
